


Lost

by dulcewrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcewrites/pseuds/dulcewrites
Summary: Ahsoka and Barriss crash land in the middle of nowhere and spend the night in a cave





	Lost

"Will you just admit that we're lost?"

"We're not lost... just... temporarily displaced" The younger teen attempted to assure her companion, although a hint of doubt cracked in her own voice

"Ahsoka" Barriss voiced irritably

"It's not like we haven't been in worse situations. We're not in danger of dropping dead or anything. Either we'll find a way back or someone will find us. That's how this always works." A bubbly pep in her step as she moved forward.

"Of course. I'm sure you're an expert at getting into these kinds of situations"

"Hah, yeah." Ahsoka smirked

Truthfully two padawans probably shouldn't have been sent out alone together but with as stretched thin as the Jedi were with the war there wasn't really anyone else they could spare for the mission. Unfortunately the pair had managed to end up crash landing on the opposite side of the planet, miles and miles from any civilization.

All coms had been destroyed in the crash, they weren't able to save any rations before the ship blew to bits. All they had were the clothes on their backs and their lightsabers, and of course, each other.

The sun began to set, with no where else to go and a storm rolling in they managed to find protection in a cave. The only light the occasional crack of lightning.

Ahsoka shivered. Barriss was fine. Mirial was much colder than Shili of course. It made sense. Still, it wouldn't do to have the togruta freeze to death out here. Barriss wrapped her arms around Ahsoka to keep her warm.

"Uh. Oh. Thanks" Ahsoka was suddenly glad for the darkness, while the body heat was a great help she felt warmest in the form of a flush to her cheeks that thankfully Barriss couldn't see.

"Don't mention it. If you end up with hypothermia it won't do either of us any good. We'll likely need your natural instincts to find our way out of here. You're much more suited to the wilderness than I am"

"Of course" Ahsoka said, keeping the disappointment out of her voice. Of course, the rest of the thought went unsaid, Barriss had practical reasoning for cuddling up to her. Dependable Barriss. She wouldn't be doing this if she didn't absolutely need to. Ahsoka was the one who gets overly emotional, the one who gets overly attached, despite knowing she shouldn't.

"How long do you think it'll be before they start to look for us?" Barriss inquired

"Knowing Anakin, he's probably looking for us already. It'll be fine. We'll be fine."

Truthfully it could be days before anyone even noticed they were missing let alone know where to begin to look for them. They were so far out into the wild it would take a small miracle for them to be able to get to safety on foot.

The situation was grim, and both girls knew it. Still, there was always hope. Both had been in far worse predicaments than this.

With nothing else to do the two girls sat huddled together in silence listening to the rain fall outside their makeshift shelter. The rhythmic sound of the shower lulling them both to sleep.

Bang! What was previously a soft distant rumble was now a booming thunder crashing hard enough to shake your bones.

Barriss and Ahsoka were yanked from their slumber. Both sets of eyes darting back and forth looking for the source of the explosion, panicked and unsure whether to run, take cover or look for any survivors.

"It's okay, it was only thunder" Barriss finally croaked "It's okay"

Both pairs of eyes met between flashes of light. Ahsoka wasn't sure if she was attempting to reassure her or herself.   
  
"Right" she swallowed hard and nodded. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate. It was just a storm. they were both safe. Alone in a cave in the middle of nowhere. A long way from the war they were both bound to as Jedi.

Ahsoka tried to center herself, pushing out the sounds of the raging downpour. Much louder to her montrails than Barriss's ears. She focused on the sounds of both their breathing, both their hearts beating, here, alive, okay.

Barriss had shaken off her own anxiety and watched Ahsoka's soft trembling. They had both been through so much for such young individuals. Barriss sympathized. She hated to see suffering of any kind. If she was honest, she was suffering herself, but seeing Ahsoka's equal reaction broke something in her. A bit of the anger she had been holding in released.

"Do you think..." Barriss started softly "... are we doing the right thing?"

"What?" Ahsoka thought for a minute, trying to process the words over the noise "Uh. Well I guess we could have stayed closer to the wreckage. They do say it's a good idea to stay put if you're lost, but then we could have just ended up sitting around for nothing if they can't tell where we landed."

"No. I meant the war. Do you think we're doing the right thing as Jedi? We're supposed to be peace keepers. Everything is so clouded with the dark side these days... how do we know we aren't just playing into the Sith's hands..."

"Oh." Ahsoka said, an uncomfortable mix of surprise and sadness at the possibility "I guess we don't know. We just have to do our best and take comfort in knowing that we tried to do the right thing"

"But how could this be the right thing!" Barriss spat passionately "Look at all the people who are dying, not even just those fighting, all the civilians who are living in poverty because of all the money the republic is wasting on funding this atrocity! People are suffering because of the war, because of us!! And the council's got it's head too far up it's ass to see how much harm they're doing. Look at us, look at you! Your first assignment as a padawan was being thrown unprepared into battle. How can an organization of supposed peace keepers justify the use of child soldiers? What about the clones? I understand they're your friends but they're living breathing people who are manufactured and purchased as property to the republic, to the Jedi, they're slaves!"

Realizing in horror how much she just let out Barriss fumbled in the dark to push away from Ahsoka. She had allowed herself to be so upset she had resorted to screaming at the only person in the order who she saw any remaining compassion in, her own best friend. It wasn't like Ahsoka could do anything to make it better!

"You're right"

And just then, as always, Ahsoka managed to do the impossible.

"What?"

"You're right" Ahsoka recounted "The Order is a mess right now."

She agreed with her? Barriss wasn't the only one who saw it? She wasn't alone?

"You... wait. I'm right?"

"Yeah I mean... The council obviously isn't always right about everything. Why do you think me and Skyguy are always arguing with them and finding ways around things?" Ahsoka shuffled back close to Barriss and snuggled up to the older girl placing her head on her shoulder. Kriff being an inappropriate display of affection, the rain was frigid and she was not dressed for this weather! "I'm sure other people feel the same as you. I know Anakin definitely does, you should talk to him about all that when we get home."

"Okay" Barriss was at a loss for words. She had been holding in this anger, this hatred, and for what? All this time she could have just... Talked about it. Sure that doesn't make the war any better, but if other people agree, maybe something could actually be done about it without having to resort to any more suffering.

"And you know, I stand by what I said before. We just need to try our best to make things better. And maybe we're young and the council won't listen, but the council won't be the council forever. Some day we won't be just teenagers and people who are our age now will be in charge and then we can make things even better" Ahsoka grinned to herself "Except master Yoda. He's gonna be around forever. But he's just one guy so like, things might suck now but it'll be okay eventually. Worse comes to worse we can use whatever Anakin's chosen one mumbo jumbo is supposed to be to fight off the dark side."

Barriss laughed and pulled Ahsoka into a hug.

"Thank you for being you. I felt so lost. With the burden of all this on my shoulders, I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Don't mention it, you can thank me by being quiet so we can go back to sleep. Won't be that much longer till we get out of here, we should try to wake up early to get a head start."

By the next afternoon the rain had stopped but Barriss and Ahsoka had managed to stay asleep. It had been a long emotional night.

Anakin came through the woods searching the area around the wreckage with a few of his men, having disobeyed the council's orders and come as soon as the girls had gone offline.

He let out a sigh of relief coming into the cave and seeing the two girls cuddled up together. 

They were found. They were safe.  

**Author's Note:**

> SO MANY star wars problems could be solved by people just... talking about their feelings. So here's Barriss talking about her feelings and realizing other Jedi are aware that the situation sucks and that she doesn't have to resort to murder to get the message across.


End file.
